The Administrative Core will play a crucial role in the operation and organization of the Center. The fundamental responsibility of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the overall impact of the Center is greater than the sum of the individual research, education/training, outreach, and developmental activities. This requires a top down commitment to the center concept. As a result, the most important function of the Administrative Core is to facilitate interactions, coordination, and integration across all activities and within the mission and theme of the Center. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: Aim 1. To provide leadership and management planning for the successful interaction, coordination, and integration of the research, education/training, outreach, and developmental activities of the Center. Aim 2. To manage the funds and resources of the Center to ensure completion of the research projects and core goals. Aim 3. To ensure the timely, efficient, and appropriate dissemination of information about the Center and research advances to government agencies and officials, professional audiences, and the affected communities. Aim 4. To coordinate communication with the NCI. Aim 5. To facilitate the rapid transfer of new technologies to the clinic. Aim 6. To manage external input and advice through effective use of the Center Advisory Board.